


Non per altro.

by flowerscrown (anqis)



Series: Contest Lampo di Una Direzione. [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anqis/pseuds/flowerscrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ti trattano male. Non mi piace quando ti trattano male.”<br/><b>Partecipa al Contest Lampo indetto da Una Direzione.<b></b></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Non per altro.

**Author's Note:**

> (110 words)  
> Prompt: “Ti trattano male. Non mi piace quando ti trattano male.”  
> Partecipa al Contest Lampo indetto da Una Direzione.

Harry chiude un occhio, facilitando l’applicazione del cerotto sul sopracciglio spaccato. Trattiene un gemito, arricciando il naso in una smorfia.  
“Grazie” sospira: forse parlare lo distrarrà dal dolore. Louis gli volta le spalle, non sembra intenzionato a collaborare. “Se non fossi arrivato tu, ora-“ non riesce a terminare la frase, che delle dita si stringono attorno alla sua mascella strappandogli un’imprecazione colorita. Louis lo fissa dall’alto, l’espressione neutra tradita dagli occhi.  
“Non” la presa si fa ancora più stretta, “fraintendere. È soltanto che..” sospira, titubante. “Ti trattano male. Non mi piace quando ti trattano male. È imbarazzante guardarti,  non lo faccio per altro, _frocetto_.”  
“Lo so” risponde soltanto, ridacchiando divertito.  
 

 

**Author's Note:**

> • frocetto: Louis non è omofobo, non usa questo termine a scopo dispregiativo; è sottointeso lo sfondo della drabble: Harry è gay dichiarato, Louis lo aiuta quando viene picchiato e comincia a provare qualcosa per quel ragazzino che si mette continuamente nei guai, ma è troppo orgoglioso, spaventato per ammetterlo.


End file.
